Metal cans designed to store food and beverages are typically coated with a polymer to prevent contact between the interior surface of the can and the food or beverage. Such coatings protect the surface of the can from corrosion by the contents of the can and subsequent contamination of the food or beverage. Epoxy-based coatings are widely used for this purpose. Many such coatings comprise the chemical compound bisphenol A (2,2-bis(p-hydroxyphenyl)propane; also known as BPA), either as a component of the polymer and/or a plasticizer.

A number of recent studies have indicated that ingestion of small amounts of BPA poses a health hazard and that BPA can leach into the food or beverages being stored in cans coated with BPA-containing polymers.